1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a roadway renewable energy generation system and method. Particularly, a linear motion energy generation (i.e., harvesting) system including a plurality of plunger devices embedded into ground surfaces traveled by vehicles, which captures variable frequency electricity generated by vehicles causing intermittent linear motion of the plunger devices and harvesting the electricity for use.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today, some energy generation systems harvest kinetic energy using external components such as a regenerative brake system or mechanical treadles which are depressed to produce energy resulting from a decelerating vehicle. Other systems use a form of peristaltic harvester that collaborates with a deformable roadway surface, which compresses a fluidizing surface that interacts with a mechanical fixture to produce electrical energy. Yet other systems create a regenerative shock absorber for installation on the vehicle. All of these systems require either external components of the system or additional components installed on the vehicles in order to produce the desired energy.